Take An Oath
by Under A Cloud
Summary: (AU, strong ethical issues) Kuran Ritsu is the daughter Kuran Yuuki left behind in the Kuran household in exchange for the freedom to wed the man she loves. Ritsu has a secret which she must keep hidden at all costs, for she was in love with the one man she should have never fallen for. (KanamexOC)
1. I: Bluebells

**Warning:** There are _**severe**_ **moral issues** in this story – incest. Not sure about lemons and limes, there might not be any at all. It really depends on how the story goes.

This is a very… unusual story. It's not something I'd usually write. Because of the nature of this story, I'd just like to share about why I'm writing this. It arose because of a conversation I had with a friend of mine who's in support of incest. His argument is that they only 'loved the wrong person', and incest isn't at all that different from homosexuality. I disagreed with him back then and stated that I, no matter what, didn't think that I could ever come to support incest.

Well, guess what? After giving it a little bit more thought recently, I'm slowly coming to accept that his argument is valid if we overlook the inherent moral issues of incest. I questioned myself on what grounds am I against incest, and I realised that it is only the moral barrier that stands between me and acceptance. I raised an argument against myself then, that since morality is shaped by humans and social norms are constantly evolving, is it not possible that incest will one day become socially acceptable, and hence defeat my reasoning based on morality?

Hence, I decided to write this. I'm aiming for about 10~20k words for this story, since it's still not something I feel very comfortable with. But hopefully with this, I, and perhaps the readers would come to view incest in a different light, though really… I'm not confident of influencing other people.

I _**do not**_ accept flaming about ethical issues, there's a reason why I put this under M. This is entirely fictional; any semblance to real life situations is unintentional, and purely a coincidence.

Summary: (AU, strong ethical issues) Kuran Ritsu is the daughter Kuran Yuuki left behind in the Kuran household in exchange for the freedom to wed the man she loves. Ritsu has a secret which she must keep hidden at all costs, for she was in love with the one man she should have never fallen for. (KanamexOC)

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

**Take An Oath**

* * *

><p><strong>I: Bluebells<strong>

* * *

><p>At times, Ritsu wonders why she had to fall for <em>him<em> of all people.

_Why must it be him?_ She questions herself and sends a glance to the brown-haired man focused entirely on browsing a confidential document. His maroon eyes are fine red wine contained in exquisite wine glasses; they are swirling with a mystical pattern, emitting a fatal magnetism which draws people to him.

They are intoxicating. She is intoxicated.

Why him and not her younger half-brother Daiki, or anyone else?

"Ritsu."

She blinks. "Yes… father?" She addresses him, lowering her head. He is marijuana, morphine and meth all mixed together. When he calls upon her in his alluring baritone voice, she would be at his mercy.

Ritsu thinks she might expose herself at this rate.

"Prepare yourself. Your mother is arriving soon," he adjusts his tie and tells her in a flat tone, vivid emotions only rippled across his eyes when he mentioned Kuran Yuuki.

Ah, she was Kiryuu Yuuki now.

_As always_, Ritsu thinks as she nods, her sensory system is long numb to the acrimonious taste forming on her tongue. "I understand."

Yet, there is no remedy to that smidgen of indignant feeling in her chest.

**~x~**

Kuran Ritsu's birth was pre-calculated.

She was conceived under an agreement, initiated by Kuran Kaname to carry on the prestigious pureblood lineage of the Kuran household when Kuran Yuuki pleaded with him to call off their marriage. The reason was because she found a man that she loved, and that man wasn't him. Such a rich joke it was; back during their time! That the princess of the Kuran family chose a mere mortal over the uncrowned King of the vampire society.

Nobody knew why but Kuran Kaname conceded; his only condition was that she'd bear a pureblood child for the Kuran family before she left. A mutual agreement was reached, and Kuran Ritsu was conceived. After giving birth to her, Kuran Yuuki left the Kuran household and married Kiryuu Zero. Her stepfather was an ex-vampire hunter, now a Level E surprisingly not turned by her mother. Neither his past nor present identities qualified him as the consort of a pureblood princess, but Kuran Yuuki chose him.

And ridiculed Kuran Kaname in front of the whole world.

Ritsu thinks that if Kuran Yuuki hadn't met Kiryuu Zero, they might be a happy family of three –_or even more_– now, and she wouldn't have developed unusual feelings towards Kuran Kaname.

Kuran Kaname. Her father, uncle and the man she loves.

Even amongst their kind, it was unimaginable for a daughter to fall for her father.

Therefore, for as long as eternity runs… Ritsu didn't think she would ever confess her feelings to him.

**~x~**

"Onii-sama," the ethereal brown-haired woman who bore a striking resemblance to Ritsu quietly enters via the door and shuffles along, squirming uncomfortably in the place she used to call home. Even with her uneasiness, she carries herself with fine elegance. "Ah… Ritsu's here too. Have you been well?" Kiryuu Yuuki's eyes lights up for a moment before they dimmed again, a genuine, albeit too cautious smile on her face.

Ritsu looks at the woman whom, biologically, is her mother blankly. "Hello."

Her curt answer, as she hopes, renders Yuuki helpless.

"Ritsu."

Kaname's calm voice comes from the back. Ritsu recognises the subtle warning ring in it.

"Father," she sniffs. "Mother."

"Onii-sama, could I… could I speak to Ritsu for a while?"

"I'd really rather not," Ritsu blurts out bluntly. She relishes the hurt expression on Yuuki's face, but an annoying, familiar itch called 'guilt' soon follows. Ritsu looks away and reluctantly mutters, "I have piano lesson later."

Why does she feel guilty towards the woman who abandoned her and her own husband?

"I'll arrange for Taka-sensei to conduct a makeup for you another day, Ritsu. You haven't seen your mother in a while," Kaname says, and receives a grateful look from Yuuki for that.

Ritsu almost grazes her inner cheeks with her extended fangs. It is most fortunate that she didn't.

Nodding, Kaname takes his leave, and Yuuki is left alone with Ritsu who is mad with unwarranted jealousy.

**~x~**

Ritsu doesn't understand her father.

He is the uncrowned King of their world, the most powerful creature to walk Earth. Her mother was his bride promised to him at birth, they were meant to be. In name and justice, he has both the power and right to snatch her back.

Why doesn't he do that?

Ritsu plucks a moonflower and absentmindedly rubs the silky white petal, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Ritsu."

Ritsu jumps at the familiar voice.

"F-father," Ritsu turns around and lowers her head in front of the tall, overwhelming male. The moonlight splashes on his fine mahogany robes as he stands in the field of shy half-blooms, dimly illuminating his flawless countenance.

He looks absolutely divine. No, scratch that. He_ is_ divine and godsend.

"I wasn't aware that you like flowers, Ritsu," Kaname comments flatly when he sees the flower in Ritsu's hands.

_Of course you don't. _Ritsu thinks bitterly as she balls her fists, how could he know her tastes and preferences, when all he cares about is his sister – her mother?

"Ritsu, look up."

Ritsu curses when she obeys him on reflex, but her eyes widen when she sees the scene that unfolds.

Millions of tiny glowing spheres are released from Kaname's palm as he waves his hand gently; the spheres float gently towards the sea of half-blooms, each landing lightly on a flower bud and integrating itself into the stem of its host flower. As that happens, the flowers burst into full bloom. The sea of bluebells chimes with the wind, lightly nodding their heads as a sudden breeze picks up.

"Do you like it, Ritsu?" asks Kaname.

Ritsu lowers her head.

_Father_… Ritsu smiles bitterly, _it is because you always do things like this that I'm lured towards a path that leads only to abyssal darkness._

"Yes… father. Thank you very much," answers Ritsu softly.

* * *

><p>I'm so happy that you read to the end of this. Well… Any feedback is really appreciated, but please refrain from strong comments. I'm apprehensive enough as it is to post this, so… yeahs. I'm sorry I don't think I can take harsh critiques on this. Note: because this is a personal challenge to myself, updates will be erratic.<p> 


	2. II: Purple Iris

I'm really delighted by the positive response to this story. :) Thank you everyone! I have a rough outline for this story already, and whether it's a good thing or not… it's not very long. :)

**Take An Oath**

* * *

><p><strong>II: Purple Iris<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your birthday is coming soon, nee-san. Is there anything that you want?" asks the devilishly handsome silver-haired boy sitting on the edge of the fountain. His lavender pupils twinkle with a mischievous shine.<p>

He is lucky that his eyes, though physically identical to his father, convey entirely different emotions. Otherwise, Ritsu would have banned him from the Kuran mansion.

Ritsu looks at the visitor and answers coolly, "No."

"Honestly?" Kiryuu Daiki snickers. "Not even…" He angles his chin towards the main house.

"_Daiki_," Ritsu addresses her half-brother in a warning tone. Her father is a full-fledged pureblood, his power and intelligence are beyond their imagination… She does not doubt that his hearing could cover this area.

"Yes, yes," Daiki shakes his head and stands up straight. He throws his arms up in the air and yawns loudly, baring his gleaming canine fangs in the process.

Ritsu furrows her brows when she sees his pristine white teeth.

"Daiki. When was the last time you ate?" Ritsu questions.

"Eh? This morning," Daiki looks back, confused.

"I'm not referring to those poorly-designed counterfeits," Ritsu's eyes narrow. The blood tablets circulating around in the vampire society is the work of her mother's adoptive father.

Ritsu dislikes everything that has to do with her mother. Her father and half-brother exclusive.

"Ah…" Daiki scratches his head and looks thoughtful, "maybe a year ago?"

"Daiki! Please remember that you're different from normal vampires. If you don't feed on fresh blood regularly, the pureblood lineage in you is going to disintegrate…" Ritsu hisses. If that happens, Daiki would lose his status as an aristocrat in the vampire society.

Even if his mother is a pureblood princess, and he is the nephew of Kuran Kaname. The vampire society is that dark and realistic.

"But mother and father don't like it when I feed on living things," Daiki pouts without the slightest hint of bitterness. Clearly, he thinks nothing of his status.

_This is because he has yet to lose it._ As his elder sister, Ritsu takes it upon herself to do something before the worst occurs.

Taking a deep breath, Ritsu pulls her collar down. "Drink, Daiki." She demands.

"What? No! There's no way I'll feed on my own sister!" Daiki jumps up and exclaims.

"Daiki," Ritsu's voice lowers threateningly.

"… Fine. Don't use that tone on me," the silver-haired boy grudgingly obliged. He faces his sister and places both his hands on her shoulders. Sucking a huge gulp of air, he lowers his head to her neck, and hesitantly releases his extended canine fangs.

"Daiki."

Ritsu calls him again when the anticipated bite didn't come.

The violet-eyed boy grits his teeth and bares his canines.

_Squlech._

At last, he sinks his teeth in her flesh.

"Ugh," Ritsu balls her hands into fists at the foreign sensation that accompanies the initial pain, it is something that she has never felt before; but has heard of.

The pleasure of blood-giving.

Indeed… it is a heavenly experience.

Ritsu can't quite put it in words. The feeling of it, she thinks, could be compared to riding on cloud nine in human idioms' terms.

As she quietly gauges the amount of blood she has lost, Ritsu feels the first symptom of excessive blood loss – dizziness – coming in. Just as she is about to tell him to stop, Daiki is unceremoniously flung off her.

Ritsu blinks at the elegant man who suddenly appears before her.

"Father?" she addresses tentatively, and subconsciously takes a step back when she sees the glowing red eyes on his flawless countenance.

He… is angry. She realises.

But why?

"Kiryuu Daiki," he turns around and glowers at the silver-haired boy who was accurately thrown into a cluster of brambles. Blood is trickling down the side of Daiki's mouth still. "I'm most certain," Kaname delivers slowly, "that you weren't invited to the house with the permission to feed off Ritsu."

"Father, it's not Daiki's f–"

"Ritsu," Kaname turns back and smoothly cuts the brown-haired girl off, "your punishment will come later."

Ritsu quickly figures out that it would be best if she remains silent.

Quietly, she watches as Kaname casts a binding spell on Daiki with the brambles, followed by a levitation spell to bring Daiki into the house. When Daiki's face contorts with pain, Ritsu knows that Kaname must have tampered with the brambles.

Their kind doesn't get hurt by measly physical objects, much less the thorns of a plant.

_But she couldn't do anything_. Ritsu lowers her head. Her magical ability is far from being on par with Kaname; aside from that... her gut feelings tell her that she shouldn't defy Kaname.

Not when he is clearly displeased, especially.

**~x~**

When her mother and stepfather came to collect Daiki and apologise to Ritsu, only Yuuki was allowed into her room.

"Ritsu, Ritsu… I'm so about what Daiki did. I'm so sorry…" tears stream down Yuuki's face when she sees Ritsu lying pale-faced in bed. "I won't let Daiki disturb you again, I'm sorry, sorry…"

Ritsu looks at her mother emotionlessly. "What did father tell you?"

Yuuki is taken aback at first, but soon accepts Ritsu's conduct as an aftermath of the 'accident'. "Your father has banned Daiki from the mansion. Please don't blame your father, alright? It was truly Daiki's fault for being so reckless this time."

"I see," Ritsu closes her eyes, "mother. Promise me something."

"What is it, Ritsu?"

"Let Daiki feed off you once in a while. You know this is in his best interest."

"But Zero…" Yuuki is hesitant. Zero has always been strongly against Daiki feeding on living creatures, even if it's someone of their kind.

"Mother, _please_," Ritsu opens her eyes tiredly. "I beg of you."

This is the first time Ritsu has ever pleaded with Yuuki. The elder woman's eyes soften, and she nods affirmatively. "Alright. I promise you."

**~x~**

"Ritsu."

On that day, Kaname visits Ritsu's room at twilight. But she pretends to be asleep.

Even though she knows it is futile effort in front of a powerful being like her father.

"_Ritsu_."

The same voice calls her name once again, this time in a lower warning tone.

_Why does she get the feeling of déjà vu?_ Ritsu thinks wryly, and gives up on her poor attempt at deception. She sits up straight and looks up, expecting to see her demise.

Much to her surprise, she is greeted by the sight of Kaname holding a purple iris in a delicate vase.

"What… is this?" Ritsu asks.

"I expected you to be more familiar with its species than me," he places it down on her table and says casually. "It seems I was wrong. Do you truly love flowers, Ritsu?"

"Purple iris," Ritsu accurately identifies the flower and elaborates, "It represents wisdom and compliment."

Of course she knows the flower. Her question is why did Kaname bring it to her room?

Kaname inclines his head. "What else?"

_What else?_ Ritsu looks at the flower closely. The two petals that curl inwards at the edge do remind her of something. "Elegance."

A quality frequently associated with their kind.

"Earlier on in the day, Takuma was speaking about his family garden. He mentioned briefly that in his gardener suggested charting out a plot of land for iris in the planning phase. Do you know why, Ritsu?"

"… Why?"

Kaname smiles faintly and continues, "Takuma asked his gardener the same question." The brown-haired man adjusts his position. "His gardener answered that iris is the noble amongst flowers. If planted amidst common flowers, the iris will be dishonoured."

Ritsu shudders.

"Ritsu, do you understand?" Kaname asks softly.

There is no answer.

"Ritsu."

"Father," Ritsu looks up and tilts her head. "What makes the iris so special? They grow on soil, live on air and water like all other species of flower."

Kaname is unperturbed by her pointed question. "Some things are hereditary. Such as… their lineage."

Ritsu nods. "Then, the species related to the iris must be of equally noble lineage."

Silence falls between them.

Kaname's red eyes focus closely on Ritsu, as if scrutinising her.

The way he looks at her… it is as though he is meeting her for the first time.

Ritsu turns away from Kaname's frigid intense gaze. A cold bead of sweat trickles down the side of her head.

He is intimidating.

"Ritsu."

She instinctively turns back.

"You've grown up," a smile ghosts across his thin, flawless lips. This time, it is genuine.

Ritsu's breathing halts momentarily. As much as she knows that it is foolish… the butterflies in her stomach can't stop fluttering.

_He… in himself, is her demise._


	3. III: Red Rose

**Take An Oath**

* * *

><p><strong>III: Red Rose<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh Happy Birthday to you, sweetie! You're officially an adult now."<p>

The voluptuous woman dressed in a glittery purple ball gown kisses Ritsu on both sides of her cheek, beaming gaily at the fine young woman who is wearing a stunning red dress.

"Thank you," Ritsu smiles politely in return.

"Have you set your eyes on any of the young men here?" the woman whom Ritsu fails to identify waggles her brows and moves even closer to Ritsu, eliciting a frown on the latter's face.

"That, I'm afraid, is not something you should concern yourself with," Ritsu pulls back discreetly, and answers in an aloof manner. Her maroon eyes glow eerily and cause the woman to draw back with an awkward expression.

She is, but only an aristocrat. Who gave her the permission to poke her nose in the personal affairs of a pureblood?

"Forgive me, Ritsu-sama," she apologises profusely upon realising that she is acting beyond her position, and quickly takes her leave.

Ritsu's expression returns to normal as she looks at the woman's retreating figure.

Frowning, she resumes greeting the guests.

Courteous smiles and polite words are exchanged with those who pluck up their courage and approach her, but her attention is never on them.

There is only one person that she is waiting for.

"Nee-san."

Ritsu's facial expression relaxes when she hears the familiar voice. _Finally_, she can finally put an end to this stupidity.

"Daiki."

Ritsu walks up to the silver-haired boy donning a handsome tuxedo and asks, "Where's mother?"

She may not like the woman, but this is definitely the first time Yuuki misses her birthday party.

"Only one invitation card was sent to our house this year, nee-san," Daiki looks down on the floor. "I… pleaded with mother to see you."

_Her father wasn't joking._ A look of realisation emerges on Ritsu's face. In the past, Kaname would send two invitations to the Kiryuu household every year. Aside from her stepfather, all the Kiryuu's would receive an invitation card each.

"I came in using mother's invitation card," Daiki explains, hands gripping his cuff-links. "Nee-san… I'm sorry." The lilac-eyed boy attempts to bow, but was stopped by Ritsu's interference.

"Everyone thinks that you're at fault," Ritsu turns around and begins walking away. Her half-brother hurriedly chases after her. "Even you yourself, Daiki, and I don't understand why. I was the one who told you to feed from me."

"Regardless, I shouldn't have bitten you, nee-san!" Daiki replies, looking truly regretful.

"I would have forced you into it if you haven't done it on your own accords. I won't have you fall below the level of a Level B, Daiki. You're my brother," Ritsu's eyes glow momentarily. She turns around to see an indignant expression on Daiki, and a smile ripples across her face. "I see you're unhappy. But this is the difference between us. Right now you're still a Level B, and Daiki, you're already helpless before me. Can you imagine what it would be like if you're stripped of your powers as a Level B? Only with power are you able to decide your fate in our world."

This is both the beauty and ugliness of the strict hierarchical system ingrained in the cursed blood that courses through their bodies.

Daiki's face first paled, then turned green, and finally bright red. "Nee-san…" He looks down. "I understand. Thank you."

Ritsu shakes her head.

"Do you think… uncle will be upset when he sees me?" Daiki asks nervously.

To which Ritsu returns with a 'You're ridiculous' look.

"Daiki. Might I remind you that this is his house? He has every nook and cranny here under his control. He _knows_ that you're here," she deadpans.

Daiki jumps up, eyes widening in fear. He attempts to make a dash for the door, but is held in place by the back of his collar which is in the hand of his elder sister.

"Nee-san, please, let me go! I can't let uncle see me!" Daiki wails as he kicks and flails, completely oblivious to his dissolving image in the eyes of the other noble vampires around.

Ritsu feels a vein throbbing on the side of her head. She waves a hand and casts a transportation spell on her foolish brother and herself, reappearing upstairs with a storm of illusionary sakura petals around them.

"Daiki. If he didn't want you in the house, you wouldn't have been able to enter in the first place," Ritsu drops Daiki on the floor and tells him flatly.

It is a lie. A white lie is nevertheless a lie. But… what matters is that it is true that her father will overlook that Daiki is here today.

And the reason?

A mocking smile tugs at the side of Ritsu's lips. She doesn't want to remind herself of it again. There is only one.

"Really?" Daiki looks up at Ritsu with an uneasy expression.

"Really," Ritsu affirms without batting her eyelids and looks over Daiki's shoulders. "If you don't believe me, hear it from my father."

"Nee-san?" Daiki swallows in his throat when he notices that his sister's attention has drifted from him. "Is…"

"Father, is the party starting?" Ritsu answers her half-brother's unfinished question with a question to the man that has appeared at the other end of the corridor.

Daiki's face turns ashen.

"Half an hour remains," Kaname replies as he crosses the length of the corridor in elegant strides. He stops next to Daiki, tilts his head and says with his lips curled upwards slightly, "Your presence at Ritsu's 18th birthday party is much appreciated, Daiki."

The silver-haired boy's face lights up momentarily and he scrambles to stand up. However, his enthusiasm is immediately put out by Kaname's next sentence.

"Though," the ethereal brown-haired man pauses as if to allow the poor boy a respite, "it is a little unexpected."

Ritsu watches Daiki nods miserably.

"This is the last time I'll be here, uncle," the violet-eyed boy says with a downcast expression.

"Daiki," Kaname rubs the ring on his thumb, "I recall you're of age to enrol at Cross Academy."

"Yes…" Daiki looks confused.

"Daiki. Go," Ritsu interrupts.

"Nee-san?"

The silver-haired boy receives a stoic look from his elder sister.

"I'll… be taking my leave, uncle and nee-san. Have a good day, "Daiki's ears perk and he quickly bows to Kaname and Ritsu, vanishing down the long flight of stairs at the speed of sound.

"Father."

Ritsu looks Kaname in the eyes. His eyes, those dark rubies emanating a deceptively soft gentle glow, harness the shadows of the night and brilliance of the moon.

"Daiki's my brother. That will never change," she tells him and emphasises, "No matter what."

"He is," Kaname agrees easily with a light nod of his head. He seems to be listening to her, but Ritsu knows better.

Never has he taken her words seriously.

And really… she is sick of his perfunctory attitude towards her.

"Father," Ritsu says and pauses, admittedly in a somewhat petulant attempt to build up suspense, "You frighten me."

The slight narrowing of Kaname's pupils puts a smile on Ritsu's face. For once, she has acted outside of his expectations.

"I'd like to hear about it, Ritsu."

He always speaks in that manner to her. That authoritative tone. To Kaname, she is always a child.

"On that day, you could have arrived as soon as Daiki bit me. Why didn't you, father?" Ritsu asks with subtle defiance, she looks at him with clear carmine eyes.

When the scent of her blood wafted through the air, any vampire within vicinity should have easily picked it up.

Kaname provides no answer.

"Is it not strange… that you only came when the dizziness almost set in?" Ritsu smiles. "Father…" she addresses him softly. "You're so manipulative."

Kuran Kaname is a manipulative man. Nobody, not even her mother would deny this.

"Ritsu, you've exceeded my expectation."

The brown-haired girl is surprised by what Kaname says. She is expecting a reprimand, but instead… he praises her.

The disparity makes her feel uneasy. In fact, this scares her more than an upbraiding.

Kaname lifts a hand and puts his thumb and forefinger together. A glowing sphere of gentle white light gathers in his hand and materialises in the shape of a stalk of flower.

The light disperses, and Ritsu blinks.

"Happy Birthday, Ritsu," Kaname holds out the stalk of rose which is created from his magic to Ritsu.

In her bemusement, she accepts it.

"Thank you."

Kaname smiles enigmatically, and freezes her in place with his next sentence.

"I believe," he says softly, "that this is the present you most desire to receive from me, Ritsu."


	4. IV: Camellia

There are 8 chapters in total. And an extra chapter that I'm not keen about, and therefore is unlikely to be published. Or written.

I'm anticipating some dispute regarding the way things played out.

**Warning: Mature content ahead. **

**Take An Oath**

* * *

><p><strong>IV: Camellia<strong>

* * *

><p>Ritsu's face pales at the insinuation in Kaname's words.<p>

"I'm befuddled, father," she says, looking offended and turns around, "Please excuse me."

"Ritsu."

She stops.

Tap. Tap._ Tap._

Ritsu could hear and feel him closing the distance between them. His rich voice tickles the shell of her ear as he speaks, "Are you?"

_Are you really befuddled?_

_Do you truly wish to be excused?_

Ritsu turns around and her line of vision crosses with Kaname. Identical, saturated pools of reds look and stare into each other.

"Ritsu."

Her senses are robbed from her.

"Father," Ritsu breathes deeply and forcefully maintains her composure. "This is inappropriate."

She isn't as amused as Kaname when she elicits a soft chuckle from him.

"What is?" he inquires lightly.

Ritsu closes her eyes, feeling the flame of humiliation engulfing her. "Father… I was never raised to lie, and I will not dishonour our family by churning out untrue words." She kneels down and misses the intimidating glow in Kaname's eyes. "I apologise profusely for my immoral thoughts. Please allow me some time to deal with them. In two years' time, I promise, I'll straighten myself up. If that isn't enough… I'll leave the house tomorrow."

She braces herself for her sentence that should come, but her mental preparation is in vain.

"Ritsu. Look up."

The undertone of his words stirs up discomfort within her.

She obliges, and accidentally looks into his eyes, only to be momentarily dazed by the mystical swirling pattern in them.

His eyes have imprisoned the Sun, moon, stars, and everything brilliant in them – what else could account for their devastating beauty?

"Words about leaving should not be spoken easily," he says, and Ritsu feels herself lifted by an invisible force. "Ritsu… I want to speak to you tonight."

Ritsu feels uneasy. But this isn't the same kind of uneasiness she felt when she did something not to Kaname's liking when she was young.

She couldn't put it in word, but… no matter what, there is only one answer before Kaname.

"Yes… father."

**~x~**

For once, Ritsu wishes that the party would never end.

When the last of the guests is escorted out of the mansion and takes his leave, Ritsu knows that there is no escape from what should come.

She gazes at the majestic central stairs, today it shines and is decorated with fine party streamers. Ritsu isn't the most active vampire. Ever since she mastered the transportation spell at the age of 4, she hasn't walked on the Kuran mansion's central stairs again.

Today, though, Ritsu opts to take the stairs rather than relying on her magic. Her blood-red heels produce no sound as she ascends the carpeted stairs.

The noise of the cleaning work happening on the first floor soon fades from her ears. Only the soft sound of the satin material of her dress rubbing against the carpet's material remains.

The lack of sound paints the night in an ominous light.

When she crests the top step, Ritsu stands still for a moment. Instead of turning left – towards her own room – as she usually would, Ritsu turns right, towards Kaname's wing.

Bright moonlight shines down on Ritsu through the panes of the large Victorian style windows along the corridor, enshrouding the brown-haired girl in effulgence.

The night laughs, as a girl walks into darkness.

Ritsu doesn't fear darkness. She is a creature of the night. But there are things out there that are more fearsome than the absence of light, and she is walking towards one of them.

She stops in front of a door which is made of dark walnut wood. The natural pattern of the material is aesthetically-pleasing – or it should be, except Ritsu feels uncomfortable looking at the swirls on the door.

Raising a hand, she knocks twice.

"Come in."

Ritsu opens the door.

The world that unfolds before her is one she hasn't expected.

The first thing she sees isn't the red petals – of a flower she doesn't identify till later – that are drifting down from nowhere, but instead, unsurprisingly, is the tall, lean figures who sits on the edge of the bed. Both his legs are dangling above the ground, while he props up his head with a fist pivoted by his elbow. He is dressed casually in a simple red robe; with Ritsu's advanced vision, she sees him wearing no additional top beneath the piece of clothing.

When she notices the petals falling down around her, she catches one in her hand and studies it intently. Her face pales when she realises its species.

"Father… I'll be taking my leave."

She attempts to leave, but is unsuccessful.

"Ritsu, stay still."

His velvety voice is translated to a metallic ring in her head, resonating with her very soul and freezing her in place.

Purebloods don't usually wield control over other vampires who are on equal level with them, with the exception of one case.

When the pureblood laying the order is the vampire who sired them.

Such… is the case of Kaname and Ritsu.

Powerful ivory arms snake around her and encircle her shoulders, entrapping her in a tight embrace. Her nose is filled with his scent; of dry wood, cinnamon and rain.

She is locked in his arms.

_This isn't right!_ The voice in her head screams vehemently, lashing out at her. _You should make this stop! _

"Father…" she utters in a shaky voice. It is hard to deny that she feels an attraction towards him when her body is quaking with his touch.

Ritsu is surprised that she isn't exhilarated or even close to it when they are in this situation. The weight of morality and reality is truly a heavy one to carry, if she can't ignore it even when she is in the position she, thought shames to admit, has dreamt about once upon so many nights.

Her inability to move reminds her of the morbid truth: this person is her father. She is born from his blood and flesh.

They are not and will never be meant to be.

"Ritsu. You're aware of it, aren't you?" He nuzzles her head. The storm of red flower petals blinds her vision. "The flower language of camellia."

Passion, desire and refinement.

The first two which shouldn't exist between them, which drove her to turn her heels on him.

(A/N: You should skip hereafter if you feel uncomfortable.)

"Father, please–"

"Ritsu, you were created from me," he cuts her off gently, and she finds herself laid on the bed. From the corner of her eyes, she sees the camellia floral pattern on the sheets. "The bond that we share is eternal, everlasting in the trial of time."

As he speaks, Ritsu's dress is slowly lifted from the hem. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Please don't do something that you'll regret, f–"

"Regret?" he murmurs, dark brown hair falling on his face, shadowing his eyes. "I've experienced it in the past. Therefore… Ritsu, I wouldn't want it to happen a second time."

"This shouldn't be happening," Ritsu quivers. "Please–"

She is cut off when he pierces her. Suddenly. Without any warning. The feeling of being ripped apart sets in belatedly, and she cries out in pain.

"Ritsu. You'll be bound to the Kuran household for eternity after tonight," he says in a deceptively soft, gentle voice. It sounds like the devil's whisper to Ritsu, sweet and alluring, leading to eternal damnation.

She blanks out as she stares at the man above her.

Those crimson eyes are saturated with darkness she knows to exist in him, except she has never seen it until today.

"Ritsu," he murmurs against her ears, but she is unresponsive.

She merely stares at the man who singlehandedly ruined her. Them. Himself.

How… did she fall for a person like him?

* * *

><p>Ask me questions, I'll answer them if I didn't plan to have them answered by the end of this story. I wrote only as much as required for the plot, because I hate that things turned out this way. Truthfully, it's how I portrayed things would happen, given the setting and how I crafted them, but I hate it. I'm not an advocate of rapeforced sex. It's not kinky or fun _**at all**_.


	5. V: Star of Bethlehem

**Take An Oath**

* * *

><p><strong>V: Star of Bethlehem<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been days. Weeks. Almost a month.<p>

Ritsu feels filthy.

She doesn't know – nor wishes to know – where Kaname had been since that night, so long as he doesn't appear before her.

For a brief moment, Ritsu's entertained the thought of going into hibernation. It is the most frequent mode of escape her kind chooses, as a temporary relief from their accursed eternal life.

Which reminds her again that she is immortal, and so is Kaname. There is no point in hibernating for centuries only to wake up and face him again.

Nothing will be resolved.

This is impossible to be resolved.

Ritsu hugs her knees tightly, and tucks her head in her lap. She is shivering, even though she is immune to the season.

What should she do?

… What could she do?

**~x~**

The first stalk of the delicate white flower arrives in Ritsu's room exactly a month after the nightmare of her 18th birthday.

Ritsu is expressionless when she sees it, though her heart skips a beat. Tactfully hiding her shaking hands in the sleeves of her robe, she calls for one of the handmaidens whom waits on her and tells her to dispose of the flower.

After the servant takes her leave, Ritsu plods towards her bed, sinking into the soft silk sheets.

Atonement? Reconciliation?

No.

They can never go back to the past again. Ritsu's certain of it. She will not forgive him. Ever.

**~x~**

The flower giving doesn't stop. Every day, Ritsu finds a fresh stalk of flower in her room, and every day, her temper increases a little as she tells her handmaiden to throw it away.

_What does he want with her?_ Ritsu buries her face in her palms. _She will not give in_, she tells herself, though her body is shaking, she will absolutely, absolutely never give in.

But, really… the choice isn't hers.

**~x~**

Alas, it culminates to an explosion when her stress level exceeds the pressure gauge.

On the 16th day the Star of Bethlehem appears in her room, Ritsu doesn't send for her handmaiden. Instead, she snatches up the flower and storms towards the West wing.

When she reaches her destination, she abruptly flings open the door. Red eyes stare coldly at the person behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demands, her natural maroon eyes are glowing crimson with murderous intent.

She knows that she is on the verge of a complete mental breakdown, and she will break down if she doesn't get to the end of this soon.

The ethereal man who shares her physical appearance lifts his eyes from the parchment he is reading and looks at her. His apathetic carmine eyes seem to share some of his composure with her through their eye contact, and she feels the anger bubbling in her simmering down a little.

As the hot blood retreats, Ritsu's face pales. What is she doing, seeking him on her own accords?

"I expected that it would take a few more days before we have this confrontation…" Kaname says, "but now is fine too, I suppose."

Ritsu feels the urge to turn and flee. He must have sensed it, because before she puts it into action, he tells her in the same voice that is transformed to a metallic ring in her head which compels her to oblige, "sit down, Ritsu. We'll talk."

She hates this feeling of complete vulnerability. "Don't…" she murmurs quietly, hoping he'd listen to her silent plea.

To her surprise, he complies by dispelling his spell.

Perhaps she is stunned by his action, Ritsu sits in silence with him.

"Ritsu," he begins, tilting his head slightly, "It isn't my intention to hurt you."

She looks away when he says that.

_But you did_, she thinks silently.

"I've never taught you to lie; likewise, I don't," he murmurs, "There's no denying that it was wrong of me, but Ritsu… the fault isn't solely mine."

"Are you saying, that I'm at least partly at fault?" she looks at him incredulously. She's heard of a human anecdote whereby the rapist blamed the girl for dressing promiscuously, is he, the person she's worshipped at one point in time, going to re-enact that?

He nods affirmatively, and the rage that has died in her flares up once more.

"Ritsu, I dread farewells."

She blinks.

"I've told you before, that I have regretted once in eternity… that is when I let your mother leave," he closes his eyes. She'd like to deny, but his words have an impact on her. They are like daggers. Sharp and gleaming, mercilessly carving scars on her heart.

"Ritsu, we are eternal. For as long as time runs, you are the only one I can be certain of… for you are born from me."

"That is what I thought, but Ritsu, even you speak of leaving unhesitatingly…"

Ritsu finally realises how things went wrong. Her words that day, that she didn't give much thought, struck a chord in Kaname and unleashed the darkness in him.

How much pain did Yuuki's betrayal impose upon him? That he is living with such malice in him, such strength and fragility.

It is so unfair that she has to hear him speak about his love for her mother. Doesn't he understand that this is excruciating to her?

_This is enough_, she thinks. She should take her leave.

"Ritsu. If I give you my words that I'd try for us, will you swear eternity to me?"

"… Pardon?"

Ritsu doesn't believe what she is hearing. She looks up at Kaname, and sees impassive blood-red orbs focusing on her.

How is it possible that he would ask her to swear eternity to him?

"Cast away your worries and doubts, Ritsu," he says, "These rules that fetter us… forget them."

Silence ensues.

Ritsu knows she should refuse. Both on the basis of morality and rationality. They will never be blessed – not that they ever were, to begin with, but this relationship is hideous in the eyes of society and she herself feels overwhelmed by it.

Besides – he is in love with her mother. She is well aware of it. The whole world knows that Kuran Kaname loves Kiryuu Yuuki beyond the realms of senses, in his eyes, he sees only her.

It is easy, is it not? To tell him 'no', and she wouldn't have to feel suffocated. None of these worries will be hers. A single syllable would relieve her of all that.

But instead, she says, "I'm not anyone's substitute."

He nods. "You aren't."

And she knows then she is doomed. There's a pit before her and she sees it, but she will walk into it all the same.

The temptation of a love that used to seem impossible… is indeed the most effective bait to damnation.

"… Can I trust you?" she asks again.

He doesn't answer, but merely looks at her.

She breathes deeply, and begins in a shaky voice. "I… Kuran Ritsu, swear eternity to Kuran Kaname. In death till the end of time."

They are cursed creatures that are unwelcomed on the holy altar, such is their equivalent of exchanging vows.

Will he follow up on it? Ritsu's uncertain.

Slowly, a low, magnetic voice begins speaking.

"I, Kuran Kaname…"

When he echoes it, Ritsu feels a wave of relief and something else.

However, she ignores it.

Lies are beautiful veneers on rotten truth. They will wear off with time, everyone knows it. Still, the majority of people chooses to see only the shallow most layer of reality, and overlook the grotesque truth it conceals.

Ritsu isn't part of the minority.

* * *

><p>This chapter reflects some important changes in Ritsu.<p> 


	6. VI: Pimpernels

**Take An Oath**

* * *

><p><strong>VI: Pimpernels<strong>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the Kuran household, suffice to say, is as capricious as the monsoon season during the past two months.<p>

One moment it is ice-cold, the two masters of the house seem determined to never cross paths again; the next moment… they could not fathom.

_Dare not fathom_, perhaps, is the right phraseology.

Hushed whispers are shared amongst the servants of the Kuran household, and they all point towards an astounding situation that they could only hope is a fallacy.

It couldn't be true, could it? The master of the house is the uncrowned King of the vampire society. He wouldn't break the law, be they overt or discreet… would he?

As they look at their masters now, though, they aren't so sure.

**~x~**

They don't speak of love. Ritsu doesn't prod, because they are treading on thin ice. Sometimes she thinks that maybe everything that has happened thus far is just a farfetched dream, but every night, Kaname proves her wrong when they fall asleep in the same bed.

When she wakes up, she doesn't see him, but she knows where he'll be.

They seem like an old, married couple; Ritsu thinks at times. Except, she knows that they can never be official in name.

Or at least, that was what she thought.

Three months after her 18th birthday, Kaname sends for her when he is in the study. Ritsu doesn't question when a servant arrives at her door, and she casts a transportation spell to take herself to where Kaname is.

"Ritsu."

A small smile adorns Kaname's face when he sees her, though his carmine eyes remain calm; and he motions for her to come closer to him. She obliges but stops in front of the desk, opposite to where he sits.

Even after all these time, Ritsu's still unable to fully embrace this relationship.

"Shoto Isaya has dispatched a messenger," Kaname doesn't seem to mind and picks up a piece of parchment, speaking with the sphinx-like smile playing on his lips.

Ritsu tilts her head in bemusement, Kaname doesn't usually speak of diplomatic ties with her.

"The Shoto family has a boy who is eight years older than you, and he's not yet engaged."

… _Oh._ Now she sees where this is heading.

"Shoto-san wrote in saying that his son has fallen in love with you at first sight during your 18th birthday party. He would like to ask for your hand in marriage on his son's behalf," Kaname holds up the piece of parchment, "what do you think about it, Ritsu?"

Ritsu merely looks at Kaname indifferently.

"By accepting Shoto's offer, you'll be free from this house," Kaname says softly. "Shoto Nagisa is a fine young man."

"_No_."

Ritsu's voice takes on a sharper tone than she means to, but she doesn't feel apologetic for it.

"If that's all that you've summoned me for… pardon me, I'll be taking my leave," Ritsu stands up, narrowed eyes emanating obvious displeasure.

"Your answer reassures me, Ritsu," Kaname looks at her with a soft expression which she adamantly ignores. "There is a second matter… truth to be told. One that can only be followed through with the answer you have given."

"What is it?" Ritsu asks in a surly manner, she is still upset over his blatant lack of trust in her.

"In two weeks' time, I will make a public notice regarding our matrimony. At the same time… a new law will be enacted."

A brief silence lapses as Ritsu processes his words.

"You _can't_ be serious," Ritsu deadpans after a while, the pales hands gripping the skirt of her dress betray her turbulent emotions.

"Deceit doesn't exist in our family creed."

"… Why the sudden decision?" she questions.

"If not now… the time will eventually come," he answers, a curious shine in his eyes.

Ritsu quietens down.

A tempting double-edged sword it is, to profess this indecent relationship to the world, but what would the world think of them? She could see it in the family servants; they have served the Kuran household for generations. They don't speak, but their eyes do.

Ritsu doesn't think that the vampire society would be half as understanding as the Kuran household's servants who have all pledged eternal allegiance to the Kuran family.

All of a sudden, she feels a pair of strong arms around her, and the scent of Kaname filled her nostrils. She doesn't struggle, but she doesn't make an attempt to acknowledge him either.

"I'm unsure as to what else I can do to convince you that I take you and this relationship very seriously," Kaname speaks from above, his magnetic voice resounds in her head, "admittedly, I was impulsive, but I regret none of it. If that didn't happen between us, you wouldn't be here now.

"Ritsu. Eternity is endless. Therefore, we should never create any regrets in our life. The weight of it will be carried on for eternity once it is ingrained in our memory."

She understands all that he is saying. It is true… that if he hadn't taken the initiative in such a forceful manner, there would never be a breakthrough in their relationship. She'd have bottled everything up, and took it away with her once she is married off to a pureblood from another family.

All that is beside the point at this moment, because Ritsu finds herself getting riled up over Kaname's words.

When he speaks of regret, she knows that it is with reference to her mother.

"Perhaps you might want to reconsider your stance," Ritsu begins quietly, "if you announced this relationship to the world, _she_ would come to know of it too."

Ritsu feels his breathing stop momentarily.

"That's alright," he says after a while, and Ritsu doesn't press him even though she isn't half convinced.

At times, Ritsu wishes that she is blind in love. Perhaps then she wouldn't notice Kaname's hesitancy, and be so sensitive to the feelings he has towards Kiryuu Yuuki. In the past, she used to despise those who lose themselves in love – but now, she is starting to understand the meaning of 'ignorance is bliss'.

Unfortunately, she enjoys no such luxury. Everything surrounding Kuran Kaname is lucid before her.

"If you say so," Ritsu replies, clearly lacking warmth in her voice. Kaname doesn't respond.

A tiny smile emerges on her face. She will see then… whether he'd regret a second time when Kiryuu Yuuki comes to know about this.

What she didn't expect was that, that day never came.

On the day all the pimpernels in the garden bloomed, Kiryuu Yuuki arrived at the Kuran mansion in the middle of a storm.

* * *

><p>The main events are occurring in the next chapter, which is why this chapter is shorter than usual. I'm sorry that updates slowed down after we got to the difficult part. It's tough for me to write this still, and at this point I realise, it's unlikely that I will ever be one of the people clamouring for incest to be legalised. I'll sit on the fence, as always. I meant to complete this story fast because I knew I will be busy in January... but I suppose that's unrealistic. I will do my best to complete this story asap.<p> 


	7. VII: Fireweeds

To Guest: Here's the update :)

**Take An Oath**

* * *

><p><strong>VII: Fireweeds<strong>

* * *

><p>For once, the pureblood princess of the Kuran family who knows not the worldly affairs and lives in the ivory tower looks like a wreck. Her silky long brown hair, always kept smooth and free of knots is drenched by the rain and sticks to her back, with unruly strands sticking out here and there. The carefree, spirited carmine orbs that are her eyes are drained of their usual liveliness, rendering her expression uncharacteristically hollow.<p>

She is led into the house by the servants who have not forgotten that they used to serve her too, the servants lower their heads, wisely playing oblivious to Yuuki's dishevelled appearance.

When Kaname descends the stairs, he finds a soulless Yuuki sitting on the chaise lounge.

"Nii-sama…" Yuuki turns and her eyes flicker to life when she sees the one man she knows she could always trust, but her eyes soon dim once more.

Kaname is unable to deny the twinge in his chest when he sees her in such a woeful state.

"What happened, Yuuki?" he asks; though his tone is impassive, it isn't hard to detect the foreboding undertows in it.

He's cherished her since she existed. Protecting and caring for her is almost like an innate habit for him, and old habits die hard.

"Nii-sama…" Yuuki quivers and she breaks down completely, seeming as though she is completely helpless as to doing anything other than clutching onto Kaname. "Nii-sama!" she bursts into tears and throws herself in his arms, clutching the front of his robe as she cries into his chest.

"Hush, Yuuki," he holds her close and caresses her head, whispering comforting words to her. It pains him to see Yuuki, his strong albeit reckless Yuuki weeping. She should never have need for tears.

When her whimpering tones down to irregular sobs, he asks gently, "would you like to share what's happened, Yuuki?"

The grip on his robe tightens, but she remains quiet save the hiccups.

He waits for a little while before he carefully posts another suggestion, "Perhaps you'll like to rest for a little bit first, Yuuki…"

She shakes her head.

"Nii-sama," Yuuki addresses him in a shaky voice. "Zero… he's deserted Daiki and me."

**~x~**

It's been tense in the house ever since the return of the princess of the Kuran family.

Day in day out, the master of the house spends all his time with his sister – once fiancée – and neglects his work. This would have been nothing surprising to the servants; if not for what they have witnessed over the past three months; for it is known throughout the whole vampire society that Kuran Kaname is hopelessly in love with his sister.

Yuuki is really more observant than what people give her credits for. She too, notices that something is amiss, when the servants dare not look her in the eyes.

"Nii-sama, did something happen in the house?" she asks Kaname.

She misses the passing glint in his eyes as he smiles fondly at her, "what could happen, Yuuki?" He ruffles her hair. "Don't let yourself be bothered by these arbitrary thoughts. You need rest."

"Ah, is that so…" Yuuki smiles unsuspectingly and bites down on her lower lip, "Where's Ritsu?"

She lowers her head in embarrassment for only asking about her daughter after a week. Even though she's been distressed… it is really no excuse for her to overlook her daughter.

"She's well," he reassures her, stormy clouds that Yuuki's blind to building up in his jewel-like eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that," A forlorn expression emerges on Yuuki's face. She is aware that Ritsu prefers to see less of her, but she doesn't blame Ritsu for her bitter attitude. It is her fault.

Kaname tucks Yuuki into bed and leans over, darkness concealing his expression as he plants a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sleep, Yuuki."

"Good night, nii-sama."

**~x~**

Nobody's bothered to fill her in on anything yet. A sphinx-like smile plays on Ritsu's face. She's waited patiently, but it seems that she's a forgotten member of this household, one to reside in the darkness, away from light.

Ritsu minds none of it. There is no light aside from the moon in their world, but there is something that she does mind.

Reclining before the window, Ritsu lets the moonlight engulf her in its chilling incandescence.

By virtue of her birth, Ritsu is never a patient person. Quite on the contrary, she would more accurately be described as splenetic and headstrong. It is rather ironic that the person who bestowed upon her the right to be wilful is also the person who taught her patience.

She's known it all along, hasn't she? That Yuuki's his beloved princess he is emotionally bonded to, and she's the foolish side character that the King has stumbled upon during his loneliest hours, and she will disappear without as much as a flutter at the finale when the King and his princess unite.

_How sickening_, Ritsu thinks as she idles with a piece of origami paper. The blank piece of paper; adorned with her magic; switches colour through the spectrum of the rainbow as it folds and unfolds itself, taking on the shapes of all the flowers known to the world.

Bluebells. Purple Iris. Red Rose. Camellia. Star of Bethlehem. Pimpernel.

A burst of frustration surges through Ritsu, and she stops fiddling with the origami paper that is long crumpled through and through. She presses it onto the table, expressionless.

_Knock. Knock. _

Ritsu's eyes dart up.

"Come in."

"Ritsu-sama," her handmaiden enters and bows in a servile manner. "Daiki-sama has arrived in front of the house."

She pauses momentarily, brows knitted together as though she is in deep thoughts. Soon, she rises from her seat with inborn grace and says. "You may leave now." Waving her hand, she vanishes in her signature storm of sakura petals.

**~x~**

_He looks beat._

Ritsu observes the scruffy silver-haired boy before her, she hasn't seen him looking so rugged and unkempt since hitting adolescence.

"Nee-san," he smiles tiredly, the weariness in his lilac eyes adds a touch of hardened wisdom and newfound maturity on him.

She walks up to him and takes out her handkerchief. "Daiki." As she acknowledges him, Ritsu meticulously removes the dirt from his divinely-sculpted face.

The silver-haired boy remains silent as he lets Ritsu clean him up.

"Mother… is she here?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"She is," she replies, impervious countenance allowing no room for interpretation as to her feelings regarding the issue.

"Do you… know about it?" Daiki asks hesitantly, smooth tenor voice sounding hoarse.

"No," Ritsu answers simply.

Daiki takes a deep breath.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" Daiki lowers his head, "maybe… the hills we used to go?"

Ritsu looks at the boy who already stands a head taller than her but seems so helpless at the moment. Wordlessly, she holds his hand and in the blink of an eye they arrive at the hills which were a little distance behind the Kuran estate.

A pleasant surprise awaits them there.

Beyond the lush green hills that are silent in the night, a sea of fireweeds stretches to no end. The pink flowers stand proud like a legion of harvest spirits celebrating the arrival of spring across the vast land.

"The 12 stalks of fireweeds we planted here when we were young… it's become a whole field," Ritsu couldn't help but to smile at the magnificent sight.

"They are like you, nee-san," Daiki says.

"We are nothing alike," the smile doesn't retreat from Ritsu's face, but the warmth is drained from her eyes.

"The choice is yours."

Ritsu's silent.

"What happened at the Kiryuu house, Daiki?" she steers the conversation away and doesn't look Daiki in the eyes.

The last thing she needs is the disapproval or approval of her younger brother.

"… Father left us," Daiki says in a monotonous voice that sounds almost uncaring.

"_What?_" Ritsu whips her head around sharply.

"He left us," Daiki repeats calmly, gazing at the sky. "He walked in on me feeding on mother… and he quickly got into a dispute with her. Mother tried to explain to him, but he flew into a rage and didn't listen to her. It ended with him leaving the house and vanishing in the night. I tried to find him, but I failed. He's an ex-vampire hunter after all... He hides his trail and scent well."

"Hypocrite," she spits out, scowling with disdain. "Even after all these years of being a vampire… he's still unable to face himself. What a…" she'd have said more, but she remembers that Daiki's the son of that man and she swallows her words.

"Weakling? Fool? Coward?" Daiki supplements with a cool smile. "He is."

"Daiki," she turns to him, surprise vivid on her face.

"Don't worry about me, I'm good. It's just… I'm really disappointed by him. No matter what, he should have talked things out with mother like a rational person first before anything else," Daiki assures her with a boyish smile that is making him look more refined, and like a man. "I'm concerned about you though… nee-san. You… are filled with his scent." He says cautiously.

Ritsu is startled by her half-brother's keen observation. When it all settles in her, a mortified expression emerges on her face. "It's nothing, Daiki." She tries to brush it off nonchalantly, and she straightens her back even though she is shaken up.

Uneasiness, shame and guilt consume her as she tries her best to maintain her composure which is falling apart.

"Nee-san, you can confide in me," Daiki looks at her straight in the eyes, brilliant violets burning in carmine reds.

There's no judgment in his eyes, but Ritsu feels naked before him.

"Daiki, _don't_," Ritsu says lowly and turns away, quietly pleading with him.

He pauses.

"Alright. But whatever it is… nee-san, please remember that I'm there for you."

**~x~**

It took Kaname another week before he appears before her.

Ritsu's hand trembles and causes a ripple to emerge across the surface of her drink when he appears, she can only laugh at herself for the effect he has on her.

Calmly, she puts her cup down with the feeble strength she could muster before his captivating gaze that holds people in place.

"What is my verdict?" she asks in a self-mocking manner, a smirk skidding across the side of her lips.

He doesn't answer but embraces her, holding her with such strength that she is almost misled into thinking that he _wants_ her, and maybe, maybe he will choose her over Yuuki, but he shatters it all with his next sentence.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu."

She freezes.

"I'll be withholding the announcement.

"Yuuki misses you even though she doesn't say it, when you have time… visit her in the West wing.

"Ritsu, don't blame Yuuki…"

Ritsu feels like laughing, but she doesn't.

This is what she gets, after discarding her principles to swear eternity to him when all he did was to _ask_; when she's tried every way to please him despite the burning sensation in her chest inflicted by morality; when she's decided to throw away everything even if just to buy herself a lie. His lie.

Mirages will be mirages. They aren't real. They are more elusive than air and more fragile than glassware. One touch, they disperse; one poke, they shatter.

The weariness suppressed by the lies she's fabricated for herself washes over her, and Ritsu's never felt more fatigued.

She's tired, an impossible body condition for a pureblood; and she's sick of her eternal life at the tender age of 18.

Funny isn't it? Most vampires her age are still kids that are exploring with what their longevity grants upon them, but Ritsu feels that she's lived centuries and millennia in the span of three months.

Ritsu closes her eyes. "This is… your choice?" She asks.

_She is still indignant_, Ritsu thinks, strangely humoured by herself. Even at this point in time… if he would tell her 'no', she would still believe in the air castle that they have forged between them.

When silence lapses between them, Ritsu finally laughs it out.

"I understand," she removes herself from his arms, eyes void and deathly tranquil. "I respect your decision… father."


	8. VIII: Carnation

To Owl: I really wanted to tell you to not wait, since I knew I won't be able to update that quickly. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**Take An Oath**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII: Carnation<strong>

* * *

><p>After establishing where she stands, everything else falls in place naturally.<p>

"Ritsu?" Yuuki's gentle eyes shimmer, vermillion orbs fraught with genuine delight when Ritsu visits her on her own accords.

So pure and innocent, as befitting a princess.

"… Mother," Ritsu addresses her and says no more, but nobody suspects anything. This is how an ordinary conversation between Yuuki and Ritsu usually goes.

Perhaps it is because she recently went through an ordeal, Yuuki smiles brightly despite Ritsu's unchanged indifference, and endearingly holds Ritsu's hands in her own. Caring words carelessly spew from her lips as Ritsu listens passively.

Ritsu absent-mindedly looks up, and unintentionally gazes into her mother's clear eyes. Her breathing pauses momentarily.

_How… queer_, Ritsu muses, lowering her head. She's always loathed Yuuki, both for leaving her behind and for being the person Kuran Kaname is in love with, but the woman Ritsu thinks she hates with all her guts shows genuine affection in her eyes towards _her_.

She must have been loved through and through, by everyone around her; for her to retain such clear and untainted eyes.

Perhaps that is what makes them different. Her inborn arrogance and stiff etiquette are stark differences from Yuuki's innocence and her carefree attitude.

_But what is it that cultivated these differences in them? _They are both born princesses of the Kuran family, to parents that have been siblings; they have been raised in similar environments – by the same person, no less.

Regardless, Ritsu no longer wishes to know the answer. She's tired of this endless quest.

So she stands up once Yuuki runs out of things to say, and leaves the room before Kaname arrives.

The world is a colourful painting of a million different shades. Time would slowly wear out the vibrant colours it is endorsed with, soon leaving behind only monotone.

In Ritsu's weary albeit young world, only blurry greys remain.

**~x~**

She finds him in an alley. It isn't a planned encounter; Ritsu has no intention to seek him out.

But she sees him anyway.

She leans against the wall and watches as Kiryuu Zero strikes down the Level E who almost got to the innocent civilian, only to have the human scream in fear and flee from him when she catches sight of his appearance which is probably not at all that different from the creature who attempted to feast on her.

Ritsu doesn't withhold her innate power that is pulsing from her. As she expects, Zero turns to glower at her with glowing red eyes.

When he sees her, iridescent violets widen marginally. Her lips curl into a sardonic smile, knowing that he sees another person in her.

"Are you going to turn on your heel and run?" she asks dully.

Her voice brings the silver-haired man's equanimity back to him.

"Kuran Ritsu?" he grunts, tightening his grip on the silver gun Ritsu recognises as the Bloody Rose. He isn't at all that appreciative of his wife's daughter with the man he despises most.

"We've met on a few rare occasions," she acknowledges her identity, "Kiryuu-san."

"Tch," Zero scowls, "what do you want?" he asks sharply, a tinge of wariness in his tone.

"Nothing," Ritsu answers simply. When she sees his eyes narrow in obvious distrust, she continues, "There's nothing a coward can offer me that I can't have otherwise. If there's something that I must say to you… it's that Daiki doesn't deserve to suffer the repercussion of your cowardice."

Zero's gun finds itself in Ritsu's face at the speed of sound. She doesn't flinch.

"Dare you pull the trigger?" she says softly, and he grits his teeth in response to her provocation.

"You're as infuriating as your hateful father," he remarks crassly, but puts his gun away anyway.

"That isn't much of a compliment," says she, a wry smile on her lips.

He snorts. Frowning, Zero furrows his brows and shows clear reluctance when he asks, "… Are Yuuki and Daiki well?"

"I'm not obliged to answer a man who walked out on his family," says Ritsu with a steely gaze. She isn't intimidated by the stormy clouds gathering in Zero's eyes.

"You truly resemble him," Zero spits out disdainfully. _Equally spiteful, obnoxious and agitating…_

"Thank you."

He growls, but Ritsu gains no satisfaction out of riling him up.

Mesmerising scarlets travel down, and Ritsu observes the Bloody Rose; all of a sudden, she smiles.

"Kiryuu-san. I've heard that my mother offers a special service to purebloods who have grown tired of eternity, is that true?"

"How does that concern _you_?" Zero shoots her a sharp glance, strengthening his grip on his gun and heightening his alert.

"Perhaps I'd like to enlist her service…" she ignores his defensive stance and ponders aloud.

"Kuran Ritsu, what are you playing at!?" Zero snarls at her.

"Nothing," she replies coolly, and reaches into her sleeve to take out a sealed envelope. "I would have asked Daiki for this favour, but it might be better if you did it instead. Kiryuu-san, please hand this envelope to my father three days from now."

She gives the letter to Zero who is under her control, and inscribes the command in his mind using her innate pureblood power. Her action is fluid, despite it being the first time she is utilising this particular ability that is common to all purebloods.

Zero hisses and his eyes glow red, clearly not taking well to being coerced by her spell.

"Indignant?" she questions, "but this is what happens when a vampire of your level comes face-to-face with a pureblood, Kiryuu-san. This is what will happen to Daiki if his pureblood lineage disintegrates. You shouldn't be foolish enough to forget that he's the nephew of Kuran Kaname, and son of the woman Kuran Kaname holds dear. Plenty of Kuran Kaname's political enemies would be glad to get rid of him because of the Kuran blood that runs in him. Daiki needs his powers that are bestowed upon him at birth to defend himself. And you… Kiryuu-san, I've heard that you've fed from both my father and mother before. You're imposing unrealistic – and might I mention _hypocritical _expectations upon Daiki."

Ritsu's satisfied to have silenced Zero in this instance.

She looks up at the sky, ignoring the searing pain in her eyes as she looks at the brilliant Sun that is still boastfully looking down on the world at 6 o'clock in the evening. Summer's arriving, and the day's length is lengthening.

Unbeknownst to most, the warm seasons are Ritsu's favourites.

Casually dispelling her spell on Zero, Ritsu slowly turns around and disappears in the shadow with a faint storm of sakura petals.

Zero's left behind with a sickening feeling stuck in his throat; along with a letter that he can't discard no matter what.

He scowls at thin air, muttering beneath his breath as cautiousness flicks across his eyes, "Kuran Ritsu? … What the hell's she up to?"

**~x~**

He's let his guard down.

Kaname realises on the fourth day of Ritsu's disappearance. He's been keeping a close watch on her; but she is deft at concealing herself and making nothing seem out of the norm.

Even he is fooled by her flawless acting.

Where could she be? He's always limited her company to the select few, there shouldn't be anything about her that he doesn't know.

_Or so he thought._ Because she's really vanished. A burst of malicious darkness that Kaname's always suppressed surges within him, and his maroon eyes glow an eerie crimson red.

Sensing a certain silver-haired man's aura on his territory certainly doesn't alleviate that – but Kaname isn't aggravated further by Zero's presence either. He vanishes from his study and reappears beneath a tree just a little ahead of where Zero is standing before the Kuran mansion. Reluctance is painted across the violet-eyed man's face.

"Zero," Kaname says smoothly, "you're here for Yuuki, I presume?"

"Kuran Kaname," Zero glares at him, it is the same hostile look Kaname's seen on Zero back when they were both still attending Cross Academy, yet he no longer finds it in him to make a casual jest regarding it.

With a dark expression on his face, Zero pulls out a snow-white envelope sealed with the Kuran family crest.

A storm appears in Kaname's eyes when he identifies the wax seal.

"Take it," Zero grumbles, and Kaname reaches out towards the envelope.

"You've seen her," Kaname states quietly. "Where did you meet her?"

"I want to see Yuuki," Zero looks straight at him.

"Answer my question. In return, I'll let you into the house."

Zero scoffs and churns out the answer unwillingly. "In an alley near the red light district. Three days ago, she told me to give you the envelope today."

"… Yuuki's in the West wing on the second level. Go."

Zero looks at him sceptically, as if doubtful of the ease he attains the information; but he knows that Kaname, though a sly man, would never lie to him when it has to do with Yuuki.

It is clear what takes precedence between Kaname's affair and Yuuki to Zero; at times, Kaname envies Zero and his world of black and white.

The silver-haired man vanishes behind the Kuran mansion's gates, while Kaname carefully breaks the seal wax to uncover the letter within.

_Before this letter's sealed in the envelope, 31 pieces of paper have been shredded._

The letter doesn't open with a cursory greeting, but a painfully raw sentence that strikes him across the face.

_But alas, I've consolidated my thoughts well enough to articulate them. To you and the world whom I hold no qualms for, this letter carries all that I want to say – and more._

_I've known since I was 13 that you'd have to do with the resolution I seal this letter with. Strangely enough now that this day arrives, I find that I still regret none of it. I don't regret having consciously let myself indulge in lies, nor do I regret my foolishness before you, and most of all… I do not regret having been driven to the state of a mental breakdown by the indecent relationship we shared. _

_I've pondered in the past about what it feels like to be on the brink of insanity. Even up till now I'm unsure if I'm still hanging on the border, or I've already crossed it. In light of the fact that I'm acutely aware of my mental state, I would think that it is the former; but my soul tells me that I'm of the latter._

_I've asked myself in the past; with so many eligible men in the world, why is it that I have fallen for the one who's not meant for me? After giving it a deeper thought recently, I realise belatedly why. _

_You are as manipulative as what the world paints you as, dear father. You left me with no choice. Is the pain that she has inflicted upon you so severe, that you dare not take the slightest bit of risk of losing someone again?_

_I apologise to infuriate you, dear father, to veer off from the path you set out for me, to act beyond your control. _

_But this is the one thing I did right, and again; I don't regret any of the scarce decisions I've made for myself. _

_I resign my life with no bitterness or regret, I've let it disperse with spring breeze that grazes my cheeks in this wonderful garden of carnations astir with life as I write. I know not who it belongs to. They are such the most magnificent flowers, madly blooming in spring._

_By the time this letter arrives in your hand, my clock of eternity has stopped. It is no one's fault, not yours nor mine. Unfortunately, I have no noble aspirations of your sort; father, and I've merely given my life to the flowers in this garden. _

_On my behalf, they will continue to bloom for eternity._

_Are you aware of the reason behind my affinity towards flowers, dear father? You probably don't, and I'll take it upon myself to tell you why instead. It is because of their fleeting lifespan. Flowers bloom and wilt in the blink of our eye. They have no worries or concern, shame, or guilt to carry on for eternity. They do not have to think of anything. Their world is simple. _

_You're right in saying that the weight of regret and all synonyms on par with it is forever on the shoulders of our kind. _

_In fact, I do not have the strength to carry it. _

_Therefore, I thank you for reminding me of how weak I am, and tearing down the lies I've barricaded myself with. _

_My eternity lacks purpose._

_I thank you; again; for bestowing upon me life, but that's one of the only two things I thank you for – because all else is part of your selfishness, dear father. I would wish you the best of luck in everything – except there's no point in it because it wouldn't be sincere. All I can say to you, dear father, is may you find a second soul to fill your eternal hollowness. _

_Final resignation,_

_Kuran Ritsu_

_~Finale~_

* * *

><p>This is the end. It is consistent with what I had in mind since the start. I've thought about extending it – but no. Everything is self-explanatory, and I could really care less about Kaname.<p>

A round of thanks to everyone – those who read, followed, favourite'd, reviewed – for your support throughout the span of this story which helped me to fulfil my personal goal: to complete this story. Very special thanks to **myra k kuran** and **Komakipureblood** who have been with me since C1. And… That's it. Really.


End file.
